The MalfoyLupin Romance
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. Slash. MPreg. AU. OOCness. A collection of 1 or 2 chaptered ficlets centering around the romantic relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin. LMRL. SBJP.
1. Deatheater

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: Don't think I own anybody at the moment. Oh yeah, Kami helped me pick Lucius' age!

****

Summary: **Slash. M-Preg. AU. OOCness. **A collection of 1 or 2 chaptered ficlets centering around the romantic relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin. **LM/RL. SB/JP.**

****

Warning: **Slash.** Yes, the wonderful man on man action (Lucius/Remus and James/Sirius). If you don't like that then hit the back button NOW! **M-Preg.** Yes, men are going to get pregnant in this story and if and when I think of a reason why? I will tell you. **Alternate Universe.** This story is an **AU** that is why Remus and Lucius are together and that is also why 3 out of the 4 Marauders are gay. Severe **Out Of Characterness** from Lucius when he is around Remmie, he's a big softy really, the nasty, evil Slytherin thing is just an act. Also, some OOCness from Remus every now and again.**Now, if you still want to read it, go ahead. If any of the stuff in my warning offends then don't click on my stories!**

_Thank you Eleonora1 for being my beta!_

**Chapter 1:**_ Deatheater_

Remus glanced above his book to see Sirius scowling at him again, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Malfoy?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, "Its nice to know you care Siri, but I really like him. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted, "He was a Slytherin…"

"So you keep saying, but that doesn't change how I feel." Replied Remus honestly. He was seventeen years old and in his final year at Hogwarts, nobody was going to push him around anymore, not James, not Sirius and not even his older boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius sighed, "Fine…But if he hurts you in anyway, I want to know so I can kick the shit out of him."

Remus smiled and lifted his book back up, "Sure thing Paddy."

Sirius lay down on his stomach on his bed and stared at the magazine he had bought in Hogsmeade last weekend. "So…have you slept with him yet?"

Remus sighed and lowered his book again, "Yes I have…when are you going to let this drop? I was supportive of you and James when you came out to me-"

"That's different." Argued Sirius.

"No it's not!"

"It is!" Said Sirius sitting up again. "The Malfoys are a Dark family!"

"So are the _Blacks!"_ Snapped Remus irritably. That shut Sirius up, but now Remus had said it he did feel bad. "Sirius…"

"No…you're right…" Said Sirius, it was obvious he didn't want to admit it though. "I just don't want my friends to get hurt that's all…and I grew up around the Malfoys, even if Lucius isn't, his parents _are_ nasty people. They would kill you given a chance…"

"I know Siri…that's why no one else knows about us." Explained Remus. "Sorry about that thing about your family…"

Sirius smiled, "Don't worry about it, you're right. They are fans of Dark Magic…but hey, I s'pose if I can come out of that environment without being brainwashed then old Lucy can."

"Don't call him that to his face, please. I don't want to be in the middle of a blood bath." Replied Remus feeling a bit happier now. "You have been brainwashed by James though."

Sirius grinned, "Yeah but that's the good kind…And I don't mind Quidditch. Just don't want to play it."

It was true, given the chance to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Sirius would refuse. Remus on the other hand jumped at the chance to try out and in fifth year he became the team Seeker. They were quite lucky that no game so far had fallen near a full moon.

The only thing was, Lucius had been the Slytherin Seeker when he was still at school, and because he and Remus had gotten together in Remus' fifth year (Lucius' seventh) they didn't really want to beat each other up on the pitch. So that year, Slytherin had a sudden losing streak because their Seeker had a problem with catching the Snitch.

"Do you think James'll mind if I borrow his Invisibility Cloak?" Asked Remus after checking his watch.

Sirius shook his head, "Bottom of his trunk." As Remus went to fish the Cloak out of trunk he spoke again. "Sneaking out to meet our love eh?"

Remus winked, "You know I am."

Sirius nodded in amusement, "I think Mr. Malfoy is a bad influence on you. You never used to sneak out."

"Yes well…Love does strange things to a person." Said Remus happily, he pulled the cloak over him and disappeared. "See you later Padfoot."

"Bye."

Remus left just as James entered the dorm, "Who's been in my trunk?"

"Rem, I let 'im borrow your cloak." Replied Sirius settling back against his pillows with his magazine. "Meeting his boyfriend…"

"Oh…ok then."

****

………

Remus went through the one eyed witch's hump and down the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade, he snuck through Honeydukes and snagged a bar of chocolate before sneaking outside into the Hogsmeade main street under James' cloak. He then headed up the road, still concealed under the cloak and to the Shrieking Shack where he was meeting Lucius outside.

Lucius was sitting on a fence outside the Shrieking Shack getting more impatient by the minute, Remus was late. And Lucius didn't know why?

Knowing who he was and who his family was, most people would think that Lucius Malfoy would be a stern, tough no nonsense man. But in all honesty, he wasn't at all like that and if he was it was an act. He just wanted to be normal and liked, Remus was the only one who knew what he was really like, Remus was the only one he had let in.

Lucius looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him, but there was no one around until suddenly a sandy haired head appeared. "Rem?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and hopped off the fence.

Remus pulled the cloak right off him and smiled, "Sorry I'm late…Sirius was trying to make me see the error of my ways."

Lucius pulled Remus flat against his body and kissed him deeply on the mouth, a usual tradition every time he met up with his boyfriend in private. "Mm…I missed you."

Remus smiled, "I wouldn't expect any less…What did you want to talk to me about?"

Lucius hesitated before taking Remus' hand and tugging him along, "I'll tell you when we're out of public."

"OK." Remus let himself get led into a field and off up a dirt track to a cave outside of Hogsmeade. They both sat down on a blanket on the dirt covered floor of the cave. "Well?"

Lucius stared off at some point on the opposite side of the cave from them, "…My parents want me to become a Deatheater."

"A-a Deatheater?" Stuttered Remus in shock. Lucius nodded silently, his grey eyes fixed on Remus now. "…Do you have to become one?"

Lucius sighed, "Well, if I refuse I will probably be one of Voldemort's first Slytherin kills…" He watched as Remus' dark brown eyes widened in horror. "But he doesn't initiate you into the Deatheaters until your twenty first birthday."

"You've still got time then." Replied Remus, he had always known this would happen but he didn't want it to become a reality.

Lucius gave a grim smile, "Just over a year." He would be twenty years old on January 2nd, it was currently October. "…I will understand if you want to break it off with me."

Remus rolled his eyes, "What, you think being a Deatheater's going to put me off?"

"Well, I just thought-"

Remus kissed Lucius on the lips to stop him from talking, "It just worries me…there are so many outcomes going through my head right now. I don't want to lose you Luce…but you should do what you think is best…"

Lucius nodded in agreement, "To be honest I didn't think you would be so understanding of my dilemma."

Remus smiled and put his head on Lucius' shoulder, "It's my job to be understanding apparently…s'what Sirius said…"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Ah, and how _is_ Black?"

"His name is _Sirius _and he is fine." Replied Remus sharply; he was starting to get sick of his friends insulting his boyfriend and his boyfriend insulting his friends. "And I told him about us."

"What?"

Remus looked to Lucius, "I'm sorry but I can't keep our relationship a secret…and anyway, Sirius won't say anything."

Lucius' eyes were narrowed in a way that did kind of scare Remus. "How can you be so sure? He hates me!"

Remus gritted his teeth and a sighed; "He wouldn't say anything because he doesn't want me to get hurt." Lucius raised an eyebrow. "If you knew him you would understand. Sirius is _very_ protective of me and James-"

"James and I." Corrected Lucius absentmindedly.

"Whatever…Maybe I should have talked it through with you first, but Siri and I tell each other everything." Continued Remus, he tried to calm himself down. "He was the first one to find out I'm a werewolf and he never said anything, he can keep secrets and I trust him. Believe me, the last thing he wants to do is see his friends in pain, so he won't divulge our secret."

"Do you have to be so close to your friends?" Questioned Lucius frowning. "I am starting to get jealous."

Remus smirked, he shifted so he was straddling Lucius' lap, "Don't be, there are _some_ things I can't do with my friends."

Lucius smiled smugly, "Good, I would hate to think you were treating them to _this,"_ His hands rested on Remus' butt. "As well."

Remus kissed Lucius lightly, _teasingly_ on the lips. "Oh Luce, I'm only a slut for you."

"Good." Lucius put a hand to the back of Remus' head and crushed their mouths together in a deep kiss.

****

………

Remus never went back to Hogwarts that night, he spent the entire night in that cave outside of Hogsmeade in Lucius' arms.

As he lay there half asleep with his head on Lucius' chest Remus was thinking. Sirius was right, this man really was a bad influence on him. Remus never used to sneak out under his own free will and if he did it was because James and Sirius had forcefully dragged him out.

But in all honesty, Remus loved the rush he got from sneaking around and being in a relationship with somebody he really shouldn't be with.

Their relationship was a forbidden one really. Remus' parents weren't too fond of the Malfoys as they worked with Lucius' parents. And Lucius' family hated anyone less than a pureblood and anyone who wasn't in Slytherin.

Remus himself, was a half-blooded werewolf. Which was almost the lowest of the low in the Malfoys' books. But Lucius had seen passed that, he had been infatuated by the sandy haired Gryffindor ever since he laid eyes on Remus when he was being sorted in his first year.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes, _I could definitely see myself with Luce for a long time…I just hope his family and those Deatheaters don't hurt him…_

****

……………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: OK, I have never written a slash romance between _enemies_, I have also never written a _forbidden love _kind of story, so please bare with me and be kind if you choose to review.

Please Read AND Review!

****

Next Chapter: Lucius has a proposition to make to his younger boyfriend.

And just for the record, there are two years between Lucius and Remus. Rem is 17 at the moment and Luce is 19.


	2. Be With Me?

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: I own…not much at the moment.

**Ghosthic Satane:** Yes I have posted it previously, but you will notice that my old account was deleted and I am now starting anew.

**MoonyPadfootJr:** Yes, hopefully I won't get deleted again! Fingers crossed!

**the-mpreg-spirit:** Glad you liked it!

**AffectedMangoO:** Oh, you probably read this story on my old account.

**Rin:** LOL, glad you still like it!

**Pregnant Man, ha ha:** Yes, I probably do but, well, you read it.

**SailorBaby16:** Ah what else will happen? Wait and see...

**Jadwiga:** Ah don't worry about not reviewing sooner, I've been sick and this is the first time I've been on the comp in a fortnight. Glad you liked it again!

**By the way, I now have a beta, Eleonora1. So thanks mate!**

****

Chapter 2:_ Be With Me?_

Remus was sitting half asleep in History of Magic, absentmindedly doodling on a piece of parchment. His eyes were nearly closed when shaky handwriting suddenly started to appear on his parchment.

Remus, I need your help. Please meet me at the cave outside of Hogsmeade when your classes are finished. Bring medical supplies.

Remus stared at the note in confusion, it was from Lucius. He decided to write a note back and see if it was answered.

****

Luce, what happened?

A few minutes later a reply came.

Don't worry about that now, you'll see when you come to the cave. But please hurry.

****

You know I'm going to worry.

I know.

****

There's 15 minutes left of History of Magic, I can probably just leave now, I'll be able to get back to the Tower and get my first aid kit.

Ok.

Remus quietly packed his stuff up; he noticed Sirius' raised eyebrow so he whispered to his friend. "I have to leave, cover for me please?"

"Lord Malfoy called I suppose?" Replied Sirius snarkily.

Remus chose to ignore that comment, he quietly got up with his bag and snuck out the back of the classroom. Binns was so enraptured with his own voice that he wouldn't notice, and the rest of the class were off in dreamland so they wouldn't notice either.

Remus walked down the corridor and to the moving staircases where he was unlucky enough to bump into McGonagall.

"And what are you doing out of class Lupin?" Asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

Remus did some quick thinking, "The pre-moon symptoms have started, I'm just getting a migraine." He rubbed forehead for show.

McGonagall nodded, "All right, you go and lie down then."

"Thanks." Replied Remus weakly. _God are these teachers gullible._ Thought Remus as he continued up the stairs. Remus figured he could probably slaughter somebody in front of one of his Professors and they'd believe him if he said it was a project for _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ or something.

Remus rushed along the corridors to Gryffindor Tower, he spoke the password to the Fat Lady and sprinted through the Common Room and up to the 7th Year Boys' Dorm. He threw his bag on the bed and searched his trunk for his first aid kit; he made sure he had his wand and James' Invisibility Cloak before leaving the Dorm.

Once outside the Common Room again, Remus threw the cloak over himself and put the first aid kit safely into his pocket and tucked his wand into his belt before going through the one eyed witch's hump and through the tunnel to Hogsmeade.

Remus made quick time in getting up to the cave, what he saw at the entrance of the cave though, shocked him. There was blood spattered on the ground. Remus followed the trail in, it was dark in there so he lit his wand and saw his boyfriend huddled in the corner at the end of the blood trail.

"Luce?"

Lucius looked up, his hands were covered in his own blood, he had a black eye forming and a few gashes on his face and neck. His clothes were torn in places as well.

"Oh my god…What the fuck happened?" Questioned Remus as he rushed over to his blonde boyfriend's side.

Lucius shifted slightly and winced, he clutched his side in pain. "…I told my parents…I wasn't going to-Ow-follow in their footsteps and become a…Deatheater."

Remus sighed and shook his head; he brushed Lucius' long hair out of his face and started trying to repair his boyfriend's injuries. "Did your father do this to you?"

Lucius grunted in affirmation, "…Him and Black."

"Sirius' dad?" Questioned Remus in annoyance. Lucius nodded, albeit painfully. "That bastard…I will get revenge one day, I swear I will."

Lucius winced as Remus dabbed some antiseptic stuff on the cuts on his face. "…Kill 'em…full moon tomorrow."

"I would rather do it when I have my own mind." Replied Remus; he stopped the blood flow from Lucius' nose. "That way I can enjoy it more."

"Vengeful little bastard."

Remus smirked, "Course I am. Look up." Lucius did so and Remus cleaned the cuts on his chin and neck. "Got you good didn't they?"

"Mmhmm."

Remus wanted to be a doctor, he always had that's why he knew exactly what he was doing. Madame Pomfrey had been giving him Medi-Magic tutorials since he was in fourth year when he had expressed an interest in Medical magic to her. His mother was also a nurse at a muggle hospital near where they lived so she would let him go into work with her sometimes in the summer and watch as people were treated.

And it helped that he was quite welcomed to that hospital so he could learn more. He was on first name basis with some of the older female patients there because they thought he was such a sweetie and so cute.

"I think I have some broken ribs as well." Said Lucius resting his head back against the cave wall.

"OK."

****

………

A little while later, Remus had healed his boyfriend as much as his expertise could, he was now sitting on the cave floor with his legs stretched out in front of him and Lucius' sore head on his lap.

Remus stroked Lucius' long white-blonde hair comfortingly, "Where will you live?"

"…Don't know…" Lucius closed his eyes, he head a splitting headache.

"You could go to Hogwarts." Suggested Remus.

Lucius turned onto his back so he could gaze up at his boyfriend; "I wouldn't be welcome."

Remus sighed, "You're not a bad person, Dumbledore would be able to see that. Our D.A.D.A teacher is leaving at Christmas, maybe you could take the job?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow; "There's a student in your year who's older than me."

"So? He's an idiot…He's a Slytherin, he won't amount to anything anyway." Replied Remus, "Except jail bait."

"You do realise who you're talking to right?"

Remus patted the top of Lucius' head affectionately; "Yeah, but you're one of the smart ones. And anyways, you were top of your year in D.A.D.A, you could do it."

"You really think Dumbledore would trust me around his precious students?"

Remus smiled, "You should always trust a werewolf's instinct. I can sense that you're a good person, and Dumbledore trusts me."

Lucius stared thoughtfully at the roof of the cave. "I'll think about it…but wouldn't it put you off to have a teacher you're sleeping with?"

"No. In fact, I'd pay more attention if the teacher's good looking."

****

………

It was dark out and Remus was pretty sure it was getting very late at night now. He checked his watch, _11:58pm._ "Shit, I should go. It's getting late."

Lucius sat up, wincing as he was still in a bit of pain. "Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

Remus looked back to Lucius, "What?"

Lucius pulled a small box out of his pocket, he opened it and held it out to Remus. "I bought it in the summer…" He trailed off as he saw Remus' eyes widen in shock.

Remus mouthed silently for a moment, "…Are you for real?"

Lucius half smiled, "Yes, I am… I just want to live a normal life with the person I love, away from all that pureblood/mudblood crap and Voldemort. And I want to live it with you."

Remus stared at the little box with the ring in it for a little while longer before raising his eyes to Lucius' handsome face. "Is this a proposal?"

"In badly chosen words, yes." Replied Lucius seriously, but Remus could see some hope in those grey eyes.

If anyone had told Remus he would be sitting in a cave contemplating a marriage proposal from Lucius Malfoy three years ago, he would have told them they were seriously delusional. But now, it was happening and Remus had no idea what to say. _To accept, or not to accept, that is the question._

To accept I think. Thought Remus, he pressed his lips to Lucius' and took the ring out of the box. "Yes."

Lucius cupped Remus' face with one hand and kissed him again, "I was worried you would say _no."_

Remus smiled and spoke as he put the ring onto the chain around his neck that also held his _Marauder Moony _dog tag. "No, no, you're stuck with me forever now."

"You're not wearing it on your hand?" Asked Lucius curiously.

"I try to avoid confrontation, but its in place of honour with my dog tag." Replied Remus smiling.

"Fair enough, I wouldn't want my little werewolf under scrutiny." Lucius rested his forehead against Remus'. "It's passed your curfew, you should be getting back to school."

"Yes sir." Remus kissed Lucius again before getting up and pulling his robes back on. "When can I see you again?"

Lucius struggled to his feet, "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Beginning of December." Replied Remus, he really didn't want to wait a whole other month before he could see Lucius again.

"I'll owl you, or I'll sneak into the school and find you." Replied Lucius thoughtfully. "What's your password?"

"Death to Slytherin."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Ok." He placed his hands on Remus' waist and kissed him deeply. "Don't be too sad, I'm sure you could cope without me for a few weeks."

"I could…But I don't want to, if I don't _have_ to." Said Remus frowning.

Lucius smiled, "You will see me again, I promise. And I'll owl you every day and tell you what I'm up to and where I am if it will make you feel better."

"No need for that." Said Remus, "Probably just the full moon talking…" He hugged Lucius tightly. "Love you."

Lucius hugged him back and kissed him on the side of the head, "Love you too Rem. Now go."

Remus pulled away from his boyfriend and picked up James' Invisibility Cloak. "Nice way to show your love."

"It is, but I don't want you to get into trouble." Replied Lucius, flashing his charming Malfoy smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye then." Remus headed to the cave entrance.

"Oh and Rem?"

"Yeah?" Remus looked over his shoulder to Lucius.

"Tell Black I want him to look after you while I'm not around."

****

……………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: And how was the second chapter?

****

Next Chapter: Christmas time. Remus and Sirius are alone for the festive season, both without their boyfriends. What will they do? Play pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins? Have heart to heart chats late at night? Who knows… _(Not the author anyways)_


	3. Christmas Chats

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little.

**Jadwiga:** Ha ha, don't worry, Remus won't be playing any tricks on the Slytherins.

**Eleonora1:** Yeah, I don't think Lucius is all evil, everyone needs Remus to look after them every once in a while, right?

**the-mpreg-spirit:** Ha ha, is this update soon enough for you?

**Danielle:** Yup, this story is back! Do you still want me to call their first child Danielle?

I've decided James will stay for the Christmas holidays as well.

Just a little side note, Remus has had about half a dozen boyfriends, but he has only slept with three.

****

Chapter 3:_ Christmas Chats_

It was the last day of school before everyone could go home for the Christmas Holidays, Remus himself was staying at Hogwarts this year, he knew some of his extended family would be at Lupin Manor this year and he didn't want to face them. Plus, one of his aunts was telepathic; she'd be able to find out about his relationship with Lucius just by watching him.

He was currently doing his Prefect duties, not very well though, he had already passed a group of first years sneaking around and not done anything about it. Remus was distracted, Lucius had sent him a letter saying that he would be leaving the country over the Christmas holidays, his reasoning was so he could _clear his head_ but Remus figured there was probably another reason.

As he wandered along a fifth floor corridor he never noticed the door to an empty classroom opening. The first he knew of it was when he was grabbed and pulled into the classroom.

"What the-_Luce?"_

"Hey." Lucius smiled charmingly at his younger boyfriend.

Remus raised his eyebrows, still in slight shock. "I thought you were leaving the country."

"I was, well I still am. But I wanted to see you and wish you merry Christmas before I left." Replied Lucius moving closer to the still startled werewolf.

………

James was sitting on his bed in the dormitory looking for someone on the Marauder's Map, while Sirius was kissing and licking his neck.

Something suddenly caught the young Potter's eyes. "Siri?"

"Mm?"

"Why is Remus in a classroom with Lucius Malfoy?"

Sirius stopped kissing his boyfriend's neck in shock. "Eh…um…"

James turned to face his boyfriend, "What do you know? Is this why he's been taking my Invisibility Cloak?" he demanded.

Sirius sighed and quickly cast a _Silencing Charm_ on James' bed after closing the curtains around it. "Listen James, try not to get _too_ freaked out ok?"

…

Remus slid down the wall in the empty classroom sated and relaxed after the blow job he had just received, "I think I like your Christmas presents…"

Lucius kissed his lover lazily on the lips, "There's more where that came from."

Remus smiled in delight, "Get to it then."

…

"He's shagging _Malfoy?!" _Shouted James when Sirius had finished telling him everything.

"James calm down." Tried Sirius, but to no avail.

"Is he fucking crazy?! I mean, its Malfoy! He was a Slytherin and he's probably a Deatheater!"

Sirius had had enough, "James! Would you shut the fuck up and _listen to me?!"_

James opened his mouth to argue but Sirius put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and gave him a hard look. "Would you be reasonable? It's meant to be _me_ who's flipping out over this, not you. I'm Rem's best friend remember? _Not_ you. But I had the sense to listen to him, even if I was annoyed about his decision."

…

Remus groaned and arched his back as Lucius thrust deep into him. He loved being filled by Lucius; it had to be the greatest feeling he knew.

…

"Last full moon while you were in the Infirmary, Lucius turned up when Rem had transformed back." Started Sirius, still trying to calm his boyfriend down. "While Rem was having a sleep, me and Lucius got talking and… He is a pretty decent guy James. I mean, the love he has for Remus is obvious…He even proposed."

James sighed, "He may be your best friend, but he's my cousin. I know what our families are like, and they _don't_ like the Malfoys, and the Malfoys don't like light wizards."

"That's why they've kept it secret for so long." Replied Sirius; he was warming up to the idea of Remus and Lucius being together now, especially after his talk with the Malfoy heir. "Lucius didn't want anyone to know in case it got back to Voldemort or his family, and if it did, they would hurt Remus. I mean, I wasn't meant to know but Rem just blurted it out one night a few months ago and now he'd probably hurt me for telling you."

James sighed, "I still don't like it…"

"Rem's a smart guy, he knows what he's doing."

…

Remus was trying to catch his breath again, a blow job and two wonderful shags later and now he was stuffed. They were lying on a transfigured bed in the empty classroom; Lucius still half on top of Remus kissing his younger lover's neck.

"Mm…" Remus moaned quietly as he felt those warm lips move lower again, he ran his fingers through Lucius' long soft hair. "Oh Luce…"

Lucius trailed his lips right back up Remus' chest and neck and back to his favourite werewolf's lips where he lingered for a minute or two. "You're gorgeous…"

Remus smiled sleepily, "I do recall being told that before."

Lucius laughed quietly, he kissed Remus again before rolling off his boyfriend and onto his back. "Do you want to stay here the night?"

Remus shifted and rested his head on Lucius' shoulder, "Mmhmm…you know I can't move much after a good shag."

"Yes I do."

Remus snuggled up to Lucius and closed his eyes, "I love you Luce."

Lucius smiled faintly and kissed Remus on the top of the head, "Love you too."

****

………

Remus woke up the next morning alone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, pouting a little at not being able to say goodbye to Lucius, as he looked around the room his eyes fell on a note on the pillow Lucius had used.

Remus

I'm sorry I left without waking you, but you looked too adorable to disturb. I said I would be at the hotel I'm staying at over the holidays at 11am, it is now 10:30 so I should be going. But remember I love you and on Christmas Eve, your present will arrive but DON'T open it early as I know you have a tendency to do that.

Merry Christmas

Love you lots

Luce

Remus smiled and sighed, at least Lucius had the decency to leave a letter before leaving, it was more than Remus could say about his first two sexual partners.

Remus was soon dressed in the previous day's clothes, he transfigured the bed back into the desk it had once been and left the classroom. He wandered back to Gryffindor tower; the only people he thought he would find there would be James and Sirius as everyone else would be on the long train ride home now.

Remus entered the Common Room and fell down on the couch, as his favourite armchair happened to be occupied by Sirius and James who had obviously been making out until the portrait opened.

"And where were you all night?" Questioned James from his comfortable position on Sirius' lap.

Remus lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows, he stared at James for a moment and then Sirius and back to James again. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Replied James as innocently as he could.

Remus sat up properly and crossed his legs, "About me and Lucius. It's so _bloody obvious."_ He turned his dark eyes to Sirius who was trying to hide guiltily behind James. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry but he saw you two together on the map. I had to tell him…"

Remus bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, "And do you want to yell at me and tell me how stupid I am or are you good for now?" He asked James.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to shout at you…I still don't want to accept that you're dating a Slytherin though."

Remus smirked a little, "Every boyfriend I've had have been Slytherins." James and Sirius both looked shocked. "But Luce is by far the nicest and most considerate of the bunch."

"Why Slytherins?"

Remus grinned, "I like the bad boy thing." He got up from the couch and stretched. "I'm going to go have a shower."

"Seems our little Remmie is more promiscuous than we thought." Commented Sirius after Remus had disappeared up the spiral staircase to their dorm.

James nodded in agreement, "I s'pose its ok as long as he hasn't done Snape."

Sirius shuddered, "Don't say that, you just killed it."

James shifted slightly and looked down at Sirius' crotch, "Sorry."

****

…

The three Gryffindors were sitting on the floor in front of the fire late one night before Christmas, playing some strategy game of Peter's that none of them could understand.

"Ok, not including your current boyfriend, who was your best shag?" Questioned Sirius to the other two. They were also having discussions about each other's sex lives.

James thought for a moment, "Jack Sanders from Ravenclaw."

"Robert Knott." Replied Remus almost immediately afterwards.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Knott? You really have a thing for the tough, nasty ones don't you?" Remus nodded and grinned.

"Who was your first kiss?" Asked James, it was a fairly tame question for the perverted Gryffindor.

Remus bit his lip and pointed at Sirius, "Siri." James raised an eyebrow.

Sirius, on the other hand, was still trying to remember his first kissing partner. "Um…I think it was Samantha something or rather…you know that sexy Hufflepuff in our year?"

"You mean the one I'm tutoring for Defense?" Questioned Remus in amusement.

"That'd be the one."

Remus thought for a moment, "OK, um, favourite sexual position?"

"Doggy style." Answered Sirius immediately.

James snorted and nodded, "I'd have to agree, what about you Moony?"

"Um…" The werewolf pulled a funny face. "I don't have a favourite…as long as I'm being shagged I don't much care."

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, "I am never going to get use to you being like us now."

Remus grinned, "No one said you had to get use to it."

Sirius rolled the dice in his hand and stared at the board game. "This is confusing me."

"Me too."

Remus nodded in agreement, "How does Peter understand it then? We're smarter than him."

Sirius shrugged, "His dad's a muggle."

"My mum's a muggle and I don't get it." Pointed out Remus, tugging absentmindedly at his hair, which was a habit when he was confused.

"Let's give up." Sirius got off the floor and stretched and tried to get the feeling back into his legs.

Remus yawned widely, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He got off the floor and nearly fell back down when the butterbeer they had been drinking hit him. "Woah…since when did you get drunk off butterbeer?"

"Since Sirius spiked it with Vodka." Replied James yawning as well.

"Oh…" Remus rubbed his forehead. "I'm gonna be feeling this tomorrow." With that, he stumbled off up to bed with Sirius and James not far behind.

…The Night of Christmas Eve…

Remus was circling the Christmas tree almost predatorily, he had seen lots of presents with his name on and now he was fighting the urge to open them. Sirius and James were watching this act in amusement; Remus had been particularly excited when his present from Lucius had arrived, just as promised.

"Hey Rem?"

"Mm."

"Why don't you sit down before you get _too_ anxious?" Suggested Sirius in amusement.

"Hm…you think I could just take a peak at one of them-"

_"No!"_

Remus looked back at his two best friends and pouted, "Why not?"

"Because, its only Christmas Eve, you have at least another ten hours before prezzie opening time." Replied James, he shrugged, "Sorry. And we will put a hex on them so you can't sneak down after we've gone to bed."

"Oh fine." Remus went and sat down in an armchair by the fire. "You two are so mean."

"Yes Rem, yes we are mean. We're the meanest of the mean."

Remus threw a cushion at Sirius, "Shut up you prick."

Sirius laughed.

To Be Continued…

****

…………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I think I'll make this a two-part chapter. I also need some time to think about what Luce got Rem for Xmas.

****

Next Chapter: Christmas Day, what did Remus get from Mr. Malfoy? And when school starts back, the students get a surprise when they see their new _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ professor.


	4. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing.

****

Brunette89: I'm glad you like it! As for why it was removed, well, I'm more concerned about why my entire old account was removed. So, I have no idea.

****

Eleonora1: Yes, I am trying to make it look like I'm writing it all the time, when in fact, I have the first 7 chapters (I think) already written. He he, I'm sure Rem with his cute looks and sweetness could stop anyone from becoming evil!

****

Jadwiga: Ha ha, Remus' reaction towards his Christmas presents is a play on my reaction. I always sit there eagerly on Christmas eve staring at the presents, willing them to open **:-D**

****

Danielle: Don't worry, their first kid or their first girl will be _Danielle,_ like I promised. Glad you still like it!

****

Warning: A 17-year-old wanking further down.

****

Chapter 4:_ Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_

Remus sat down behind the broom shed, still in his Quidditch robes. He wiped his eyes as the tears threatened to come forward, he had just found out his grandmother had died and now his boyfriend had just dumped him.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the forest in front of him, he ignored the voices of people putting their brooms away after the Quidditch match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

_"Bloody Gryffindors! Why do they always win?!"_

_"They practise more than we do. Potter's new regime."_

_"Bloody hell! Well…why don't we practise more then?"_

_"I am the Head Boy, I don't have time to practise so often."_

_"Make time then."_

_"Do you want me to hex you?"_

Remus rolled his eyes, Knott and Malfoy bickering again. Of course, hearing them just upset him more, Robert Knott was the one that had just dumped him, although, Remus did actually have a bit of a crush on Lucius Malfoy. Not that he would ever admit that though.

_"You were so close to the Snitch. Why'd you let Lupin catch it?"_

_"Cause I felt like it now piss off!"_

_"Fine…"_

Remus heard someone's footsteps crunching away on the leaves then he heard an angry voice and someone hitting the broom shed.

_"Fucking idiots!"_

Remus sniffled and looked down at the ground, it wasn't until he saw a shadow that he realised he wasn't alone on this side of the shed. He looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy watching him. Was that concern?_ "What do you want?"_

Lucius shrugged and sat down next to him, "I heard sniffling, thought I should investigate. Don't see why you're crying, you just won the match."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Not that it's any of your business, but my grandmother just died and I was just dumped by my boyfriend." He sighed and stared back at the forest again. "I hate people."

"Likewise."

Remus looked back at Lucius curiously, "Why? You have everything."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy." Replied Lucius honestly. "And anyway, happiness isn't something that comes with being a Malfoy…or a Slytherin."

Remus couldn't believe it, he was having a civil conversation with Lucius Malfoy, someone who he had always thought hated him. "Fair enough…just before we get too involved in conversation, why are you being nice to me?"

Lucius quirked his eyebrows, "Unlike the rest of Slytherin House, I happen to like the occasional Gryffindor. Especially cute ones such as yourself."

Remus nodded and then stopped when he realised what Lucius had just said, "…You're gay?"

Lucius laughed quietly and shook his head, "No, I like both sexes."

Remus eyed him a moment, "Why do you like me?"

Lucius stretched his legs out in front of him, "Well, can I call you Remus?" Remus nodded. "Well…I've had a bit of a soft spot for you since you were sorted back in your first year."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lucius smiled and nodded, "We're not all bad you know?"

Remus smiled, "I know, I've been dating Slytherins since I was thirteen." Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Robert Nott is the most recent."

"He's the one that just dumped you?" Questioned Lucius.

Remus nodded, "Yeah…I don't mind so much, I'm just upset because it happened straight after I was told my gran had died."

Lucius frowned, he checked his watch. "Shit, I have to go." As he started to get up he spoke again. "We should talk again. I'd like to get to know you better."

Remus smiled, "I'd like that." Lucius ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"See you soon then." Said Lucius standing up straight. "How about tomorrow night? I checked the Prefect roster and apparently I'm stuck with you."

Remus smirked and nodded, "Good to know you'd enjoy it."

"Oh I think I will." Lucius winked and left the young Gryffindor sitting on the grass.

Remus smiled, things appeared to be looking up for him already.

****

………

Remus awoke early Christmas morning and smiled, he loved that dream, it still surprised him at how nice Lucius had been. But then again, that was one of the reasons Remus had fallen for the blonde Slytherin.

Remus' thinking was soon cut off when the curtains around his bed were parted and Sirius' dishevelled head appeared. "You can open your presents now."

Remus yawned and smiled tiredly, "Oh goodie. Give me a minute."

"Okay." Sirius' head disappeared again and Remus could hear him going to wake James up.

"Get off Sirius!"

Remus snorted as he climbed out of bed, he found a warm sweater and a pair of pants to put on, and then he searched for some socks in his trunk. "I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Okay." Replied Sirius again. He shook James again and earned a smack around the head this time. "Ow…"

………

When Sirius had finally dragged James out of bed and downstairs, they found Remus sitting on the floor looking through a book which he quickly snapped shut when he saw them appear.

Sirius surveyed the torn wrapping paper; "You can't help yourself can you?"

Remus gave him the puppy eyes, "But I wanted to see what Luce got me."

James rolled his eyes and plonked himself down next to Remus, "And what did he get you?" Remus held the leather bound book protectively with a cheeky grin on his face. "It's dirty isn't it?"

Remus laughed, "Oh it's very dirty and I'm not letting you look."

James snorted, "S'ok, I didn't particularly want to look."

The three boys spent the rest of the morning tearing into presents, chatting and laughing. Before lunch Remus took his pile of presents upstairs, he dumped them on the floor beside his bed and placed his present from Lucius under his pillow, he planned to have fun with it later tonight.

After that, the boys headed off to the Great hall for Christmas lunch. Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other students were already there.

"Ah hello boys. Merry Christmas." Said Dumbledore smiling; he was wearing a paper wizard's hat from one of the crackers.

The feast was a joyous occasion, everyone enjoying themselves and just having a merry Christmas.

That night, after James and Sirius had gone to sleep, Remus drew the curtains around his bed and cast a silencing charm on it. He opened the leather bound book from Lucius and read the note inside under the light of his wand.

Hey Gorgeous

I know how much you miss having me inside of you when I'm away, so I thought I'd send you a little reminder. Have fun with this present; I know I will with my copy.

Luce

P.S. I love you and I'll see you sooner than you think.

That last bit of the note confused Remus, what was his boyfriend talking about? But he decided not to think on because he wanted to look at the book.

The leather bound book from Lucius, was in fact a photo album, but not just any photo album. The entire thing contained wizarding photos of Remus and Lucius during their various sexual encounters. He wondered vaguely about how Lucius had managed to obtain all these pictures but he figured his boyfriend had set up a sneaky hidden camera.

Remus could feel himself getting hard just by thinking about the wonderful pictures in this album. He turned the first page and gazed at himself and Lucius making out, they were both half-naked and he had a very good view of their tongues gliding together.

Suddenly the material of his red boxers was becoming quite refining, he put the book down and got his boxers off, this was precisely why he had put a silencing charm on his bed.

…

Lucius came in his hand stifling his moan with his pillow. He had been thinking about Remus and looking at the wizarding photos he had sneakily taken.

Actually being out of the country and on the other side of the world, Lucius realised just how much he wanted Remus by his side, how much he really did love the young Gryffindor.

…

After Remus had cleaned himself up, he put his photo album in his bedside table draw and curled up under the thick warm blankets on his bed. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, a small smile gracing his lips and thoughts of Lucius filling his mind.

****

………

It was soon the _Welcome Back Feast_ after Christmas, everyone was soon seated at their House tables awaiting Dumbledore's speech.

Ever since Remus had sat down, he had had his eyes fixed on a certain blond up at the Head Table.

How come he never told me? Thought Remus, he figured Lucius must be there because he had taken the _Defense Against the Dark Arts _position. _Oh well, this is a good surprise though._

Sirius was staring at the Head Table in disbelief; he turned to Remus and whispered into the werewolf's ear. "He may be your boyfriend but if he gives me a detention I'll prank him _bad."_

Remus snorted with laughter as Dumbledore stood to make the speech.

"Welcome back everybody." Said the old Headmaster. "I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas." There were various murmurs of affirmation from the student body. "Now, as you all know, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Aspin resigned before the Christmas break. But, we were lucky enough to find a replacement, so please give a warm welcome to your new Professor, Lucius Malfoy."

The Slytherins all cheered loudly; Remus, Sirius and James all looked over to their table and rolled their eyes.

"He hates the Slytherins." Muttered Remus under his breath.

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah, but he's probably going to treat them like Eston does because he _was_ a Slytherin and I know right now that he's definitely not going to show any favouritism towards the student he is fucking."

Remus gave Sirius a look, "Thanks, it is _more_ than just sex though."

"Now let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore before sitting back down.

The tables filled up with food and hungry students started piling up their plates.

As Remus loaded food onto his plate he glanced up at the Head Table and saw Lucius glancing down at him, he smiled when he saw his boyfriend wink at him.

"You are so in love." Remarked James in amusement.

Remus just smiled and started eating his dinner.

………

When they got back to their dorm after dinner, Remus found a note on his pillow; he unfolded it and read it quickly.

Rem

I wanted it to be a surprise. My quarters are on the third floor behind that door next to the D.A.D.A classroom door. Come and see me at midnight. Please?

Luce

Remus smiled, _Why not?…I thought that door was a supply cupboard, not the teacher's Quarters…Oh well…_

About ten to midnight, Remus made sure James, Sirius and Peter were asleep before grabbing James' Invisibility, he threw it over himself and left the dormitory. He headed out of the Common Room and along corridors and down stairs to get to the third floor.

When he got to the door next to the classroom door he knocked on it and it soon opened on its own. Remus pulled the cloak off and stepped into the very spacious quarters that now belonged to his boyfriend. "Hello?" He jumped when the door closed behind him.

Lucius appeared from what apparently, was a hallway, "Hey you."

Remus smiled, he put the Invisibility Cloak over the back of a chair and went over to Lucius. "So you did think about this then?"

Lucius nodded and slipped his arms around Remus' slim waist, "Yes I did and I think it was a very good decision." He moved his head down and kissed Remus on the lips.

Remus slipped his arms around Lucius' neck and deepened the kiss; he could feel Lucius stroking his back and sides. "Mm…I've been wanting to do that since I got your present."

Lucius smirked, "I take it you enjoyed it then."

"Oh yeah." Remus kissed him again. "I loved it…you don't know how many times I got off on it."

"Hope you didn't spoil the pictures." Said Lucius grinning. "But I quite enjoyed my copies."

Remus laughed quietly, he gazed at Lucius for a moment. "I missed you."

Lucius rested his forehead against Remus', "I missed you too, much more than I usually do."

"Oh gee, thanks." Replied Remus in mock offense.

Lucius smiled, "But that's only because I realised just how much I want you…and need you." They kissed again, softly at first, but the kiss grew more passionate by the second and the two lovers soon forgot about what time it was or the fact that classes started again tomorrow morning, as they made their way through to Lucius' bedroom.

****

……………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that? Yes I know, no sex scenes yet, don't worry though, you'll get them eventually, or perhaps not considering I've been deleted twice before, possibly because of those scenes.

****

Next Chapter: Lucius has fears about continuing his relationship with Remus while they're both in the school. Remus receives some very upsetting news.


	5. Heart Ache

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little, but I do own Rem's parents and his cat _Blackie._

****

THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED!

****

Warning: Blow job at the beginning.

****

Remus' birthday is on February 14th, so he was his parents' Valentines Day present.

…………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 5:_ Heart Ache_

Remus gazed up into the lustful grey eyes above him as he licked the head of Lucius' cock. He smiled when Lucius closed his eyes and moaned. With no further ado, Remus took Lucius' entire length deep into his mouth.

Lucius moaned, he let his head fall back as his boyfriend caused him so much pleasure with that talented mouth. He stroked Remus' brown hair while making sure that mouth stayed where it was.

Remus moved on of his hands from Lucius' thigh and cupped his lover's balls.

"Oh god…" Lucius groaned, he was losing control quickly, although he always did with Remus. "I'm gonna…" He shouted out Remus' name as he came into the Gryffindor's mouth, he fell heavily back against the pillows on his bed.

Remus swallowed every last drop before lifting his head, he gave Lucius' softening cock one last lick before finding Lucius' lips with his own.

When he had finally caught his breath, Lucius spoke, "Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Remus lifted his head from where he had been tasting Lucius' neck and raised an eyebrow, "Only fifty?"

"You lost the other fifty through teasing." Replied Lucius; he kissed Remus lightly on the lips. "I think you'll have to do over time and make up for it Mr. Lupin."

Remus smirked, "My pleasure Professor."

Tomorrow was a full moon so Remus was pretty horny, and the wolf was slowly taking control of him. But luckily for them, tomorrow was a Saturday.

"Such a hard working conscientious student." Mumbled Lucius before they started kissing, he could already feel Lucius Junior coming back to life.

****

………

Lucius awoke the next morning feeling thoroughly shagged out, but why wouldn't he? His boyfriend was an eighteen-year-old werewolf, he was _very_ energetic.

Lucius pressed a kiss to the head using his shoulder as a pillow, before carefully disentangling himself from Remus and getting up. He got out of bed and put his black silk bathrobe on, a birthday present from Remus, which had been bought because the werewolf adored seeing his lover in silk. He went out into the living area of his quarters, yawning and stretching.

Some mail had been pushed under his door so Lucius figured it must be late in the morning by now. He bent to pick it up and he started looking at the writing on the envelopes to see if he could tell who they were from.

Lucius sat down on the couch and unfolded one piece of paper that had no writing on the outside, what he read on the note was shocking.

__

I know all about your relationship, with a student. A male student. High time you started treating us all fairly, eh, Professor?

Lucius sighed, he knew they wouldn't have been able to keep it secret if they were both in the school. It was risky that Remus was still in his Quarters right now. "Oh god…"

"What?"

Lucius looked up and saw Remus appear in the living area with nothing but a blanket wrapped around his slim body. _I can't tell him about it, it'll worry him too much. _"Eh nothing, we missed breakfast."

Remus shrugged, "Don't matter, I'm not hungry." He went and sat down on the couch next to Lucius and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "What are you doing today?"

Lucius tucked the note down the side of the couch; then he put his arms around Remus and kissed him on the head. "I have some papers to grade and after that, I was going to spend some time with one of my favourite students."

"Oh?" Remus looked to Lucius' face. "I do sincerely hope you mean me."

Lucius stroked Remus' cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips, "No, I was talking about Snape." Remus hit him in the arm and Lucius laughed. "Course I mean you, Slytherins don't give any reason for favouritism."

Remus smiled and cuddled up to Lucius, ready to stay where he was the entire day until he had to go to the Shrieking Shack.

****

………

"You want any lunch?" Asked Lucius when he came back out of his bedroom after getting dressed.

"No…" Remus curled up under the blanket on the couch.

"Okay." Lucius kissed his lover on the head. "I'll be back soon, and if anyone knocks on the door, don't answer it."

"I know."

Lucius left his quarters and headed off to the Great Hall for lunch, he was kind of hoping that he could pick out who knew about him and Remus while he was there. He already knew both Sirius and James knew, but he knew they wouldn't tell because they didn't want their friend to get hurt. So who could it be?

He also had a feeling that the Headmaster knew of their relationship, but then again, was there anything Dumbledore didn't know?

Lucius sat down at the Head Table in his seat between Professor McGonagall and the Potions Master evil Professor Eston.

"I never took you as a late sleeper, Lucius." Said Minerva McGonagall after he had sat down.

Lucius shrugged, "Late night marking." He lied through his teeth. _Long night being shagged senseless by a Gryffindor more like it._

McGonagall nodded in understanding, "You get used to it after a couple of years."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You mean I have to stay?" He found he got on quite well with the non-Slytherin teachers, especially McGonagall, he had once even had a normal conversation with Sybil Trelawney but then she suggested reading his tealeaves and he ran off.

McGonagall smirked, "Its nice to have a teacher who knows what the students like, the rest of us are getting a bit old."

"You don't mean yourself do you?" Questioned Lucius jokingly.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Now I _know_ you're joking."

Lucius laughed quietly, "Hey, if I was straight, I'd date you." He noticed a slight tinge of red appear on McGonagall's cheeks before she turned back to Dumbledore to speak to him. He sighed and started gazing around the Hall looking at the students, trying to pick out some who might know about him and Remus.

When his eyes rested on two certain Gryffindors he saw them doing some rude gestures with their hands when they looked at him. Lucius tried not to laugh but he put on his stern face, he then turned his gaze to the Ravenclaw table. _Nothing strange going on there…no wait a minute, why is she looking at me like that? _Lucius looked back at one dark haired girl who was watching him suspiciously. _Maybe it was her…I think I'll check that note against one of her essays to see…_

During lunch Lucius had a think, he really didn't want to risk his job or Remus' education with their relationship so he decided he would break it off with Remus until the werewolf graduated. He was sure Remus would understand.

****

………

"You want to break up with me." Stated Remus, he had gotten dressed while Lucius was at lunch and now he was trying hard not to cry.

"No! Would you listen to me?" Replied Lucius, he thought Remus was a rational person, so why wouldn't he listen?

"No." Remus headed for the door. "I should've listened to my dad when he told me all Malfoys were the same!"

Lucius backed down in hurt, one thing he hated was being compared to the rest of his family. Before he could say anything more, Remus had stormed out of his quarters, but not before taking the ring he had given him off his chain and throwing it on the floor. "Shit!"

No, he wasn't going to kick himself over this, it was Remus who was being irrational and not listening. He had tried explaining his reasons for calling it off for the next few months but that part of the conversation had apparently gone in one of the werewolf's ears and straight out of the other.

**__**

………

Come Monday afternoon, Lucius had only seen Remus at the meal times. Except now, because his last class of the day were the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seventh Years. He noticed Remus was sitting right at the back next to James and Sirius, scowling at him.

"Okay everyone, shut up and listen!" Called Lucius over the teenage chatter. "Right, as you all know, your _N.E.W.Ts_ are coming up shortly, so from now until then, we will be going over the year's course." He noticed Narcissa Black's hand go up. "Yes?"

"Are the _N.E.W.Ts_ hard?" Asked Narcissa seemingly thinking she would do absolutely fine in them.

Lucius gave a sarcastic smile, "For idiots such as yourself and your friends, yes, they will be hard." He looked back to the rest of the class ignoring the fact that the Slytherin was now nearly in tears. "As for the rest of you, I expect nothing less than _Es_ and for the select few of you," He glanced at the three Gryffindor boys at the back. "I expect _Outstanding."_

"Maybe you should just talk to him." Suggested Sirius quietly. He had definitely noticed just how grumpy Remus had been ever since Saturday and he knew it had something to do with Lucius.

Remus glared at his friend, "No. Why should I? He broke up with me."

James leaned over to him and whispered, "From what you told us, I don't think he did."

"What the hell would you know?" Hissed Remus in annoyance.

"Boys! Stay on task." Ordered Lucius from the front of the classroom where he was writing more things on the board.

Remus scowled at their Professor for a moment before turning back to his work.

**__**

………

By mid-week, Remus had managed to avoid Lucius at meal times and between classes. He lay awake late Wednesday night thinking.

Perhaps he should have heard Lucius out, but he didn't understand. They had been going perfectly fine, Remus snuck out late at night under James' Invisibility Cloak and he snuck back into his dorm early the next morning, they had never been nearly caught out so why had Lucius decided to call it off? Unless of course somebody else _had_ found out about them…

Remus didn't have _Defense_ on Thursday so he probably wouldn't see Lucius at all to ask him.

**__**

………

The next morning an owl came into the Seventh Year Boys' Dorm for Remus, Sirius woke him up and gave it to him.

Remus curled up in his bed to read it; there was an hour before breakfast so he didn't have to get up anytime soon. The note was from his mother, it was fairly short but it got straight to the point and as Remus read it, his heart sank.

At quarter to eight, James poked his head through Remus' bed curtains, "You coming to breakfast?"

Remus sniffed and shook his head, "No…"

James tilted his head to the side, "Are you all right?"

Remus curled up more under the covers, "Can you tell our teachers I'm sick or something?"

James nodded, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Remus pulled the covers over his head.

James frowned, he watched his friend for a moment in concern and then he left.

"Isn't Rem coming?" Questioned Sirius to his boyfriend.

James shook his head; "Something in that letter he got…it upset him…"

Sirius looked back to Remus' curtained bed and frowned, "I wonder what it said." He let James take his hand and drag him out of the dormitory.

Remus spent the entire day in bed thinking over what the note said. His mother had owled him to tell him his father had had a heart attack last night, he had died earlier this morning in St. Mungos hospital.

****

…Friday…

Lucius was annoyed, he had found out the identity of the person who knew about him and Remus. It was none other than one of Remus' friends, Peter Pettigrew. He had always thought that kid was a spineless rat but now it didn't seem so.

He counted the heads of the students seated in his classroom to see if anyone were away, it was then that he noticed Remus was missing. "Where's Lupin?"

"He's sick, Professor." Replied Sirius, lying for his friend. He and James had found out last night why Remus was so upset, the werewolf had stayed in bed all of yesterday and refused to eat, even today he hadn't had any breakfast and he had refused to leave his bed again.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, just by looking between James and Sirius he could tell they were lying. "Okay. Right everyone, continue with Wednesday's work, I want it handed in at the end of the lesson…Potter, Black, I want to see you two after class."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but James elbowed him in the ribs, "Its probably about Moony." He whispered.

Lucius went back to his desk and sat down, he ran his fingers through his hair and fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He had heard in the staffroom last night that Remus hadn't been in any of his classes all of yesterday, and that Sirius and James had both claimed he was sick.

Lucius was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a chubby hand waving around in the air. "What is it, Pettigrew?"

"I need help Professor." Squeaked Peter timidly.

Lucius rolled his eyes and got up, he didn't understand why Pettigrew was still putting on this act of being friends when he had threatened a teacher with a note. "What do you need help with?" He pulled a chair up and sat down in front of the desk Pettigrew was at.

Lucius spent the rest of the lesson trying to get Pettigrew to work, in between snapping at the rest of the class and taking points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. When the class was finally over Lucius put his face in his hands, Pettigrew's whiny voice could give you such a terrible headache. He lifted his head again and saw Sirius and James still sitting there. "What's wrong with him?"

Sirius glanced at James and then back to Lucius, "We'll tell you if you answer us something."

Lucius sighed and nodded, "Go ahead."

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Did you, or did you not, break up with him?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Is that what he told you?" Sirius and James both nodded, their eyes narrowed at their Professor. "I did _not_ break up with him, if he had stuck around and let me explain, he would _know_ that." He looked between the two raven-haired boys. "Now, what is wrong with him?"

"Why did you tell him you didn't want to see him then?" Questioned James raising an eyebrow.

Lucius was getting annoyed again, he didn't have time for playing games so he pulled the note from Saturday out of his pocket and placed it in front of Sirius and James. "Somebody else knows about us. I told him I didn't think we should see each other again until after he graduated because, if everyone else finds out, he could be expelled and I'd be fired. Do you want that to happen to him?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "Fine, he hasn't been in class the last couple of days, because his father died of a heart attack. He hasn't left his bed since Wednesday night as far as we know. And we left him crying about it this morning." He stood up, grabbed James' hand and dragged his boyfriend out of the classroom.

Lucius leaned back in his chair and sighed, _Poor thing…I need to see him._

****

………

That night, Lucius had decided to go and see Remus. He no longer cared if anyone found out about them, he just wanted to be with his lover.

Lucius had gotten the Gryffindor Tower password off a scared First Year and then he went on to the tower. He ignored the shocked and curious looks of the Gryffindors as he walked through the Common Room to the spiral staircase that led up to the Seventh Year Boys' Dorm. He knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited for it to be opened.

Sirius grumbled and pulled his mouth away from James', "Who the hell is that?" They had been making out on his bed for the last hour as it was only them and Remus, who was still hiding in his bed, in the dorm. Sirius disentangled himself from James and went to the door and opened it, "Professor."

"Is he here?"

Sirius nodded and stepped out of the way, Lucius appeared to be a man on a mission. "We should go."

James nodded; he got up and followed Sirius out of the dorm, but not before pointing towards Remus' bed.

Lucius closed the door and went over to his boyfriend's bed, he parted the curtains and saw Remus curled up with his back to him. "Rem?"

Remus opened his eyes and sniffed, "Leave me alone…"

Lucius sighed, he sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Remus' side, "You know I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry upset you and I am so sorry about your father, but you need some comforting."

"And I s'pose you think you're the person to do that?" Questioned Remus, his voice shaky.

Lucius stroked Remus' hair, "Rem, I never said I wanted to break up with you, I just thought it would be risky if we continued seeing each other while we're both in the school. I don't want you to be kicked out because of it, and I don't particularly want to lose my job."

Remus turned over and sat up, his nose and eyes were red from the crying he had been doing and it was obvious by the dark circles under his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping very well. "Sorry I didn't let you explain properly…' He sniffled. "I know I was rash…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Said Lucius, he pulled Remus onto his lap and held him tightly. "It doesn't matter, forget what I said, I just want to be here with you, to hold you and love you…"

Remus looked up at Lucius, his brown eyes rapidly filling with tears again. "I'd like that…"

Lucius kissed him gently on the lips, then he pulled Remus' head back to his shoulder and held his crying lover. "Its okay Remmie…I'm here for you."

****

………

Later that night, Sirius and James went back to their dorm, thinking it would be safe now. Sirius snuck over to Remus' bed to check on his friend, he smiled at what he saw.

Remus wasn't alone in his bed, he had his head on Lucius' chest and they were both fast asleep, still fully clothed as well.

Sirius closed the curtains again and went back over to his bed where James was getting himself comfortable under the covers. "You know, I really do believe him now when he says Lucius isn't all that bad."

James smiled, "Then I suppose we should be happy for them right?"

Sirius nodded, he sat down on the bed and kissed his boyfriend deeply.

**__**

………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Yes, I seem to have a fascination with killing peoples' parents, namely Remus'.

****

Next Chapter: Remus and Lucius are found out by the staff.


	6. Found Out

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little. I wish I owned Lucius, Remus, Sirius and James though.

****

CrazedLunatic: lol, how can you not love slash though?

****

inumoon3: When will Rem get pregnant? Hm, you'll have to wait and see.

****

im no muggle: Yes they are!

****

Danielle: Glad you like it still!

****

Blackdragonofdeath13: Glad you like it! I like your name.

………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 6:_ Found Out_

Lucius had been called into Dumbledore's office, he wasn't sure what it was about but he had a sinking feeling. He saw that McGonagall was there as well, looking disapproving.

Dumbledore looked to McGonagall, "Is he on his way?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, Remus should be on his way."

__

Oh no… Thought Lucius worriedly. _They know…_

Dumbledore turned back to Lucius a disappointed look on his face, "It has come to our attention that you recently spent the night with a student, in his dormitory."

Lucius bit his lip, "I was comforting him, his father had just died."

"You don't deny it?" Questioned McGonagall raising an eyebrow.

"No I don't." replied Lucius honestly. Why bother denying it? He wasn't ashamed of his actions, or his love for that Gryffindor. "But I have been with Remus for the last two and a half years."

McGonagall raised her other eyebrow, "Really?" Lucius nodded.

"So you are saying Remus is willing?" Asked Dumbledore.

Lucius sat up straight in offense, "Are you accusing me of rape?"

"I had to ask." Replied Dumbledore calmly. "As you may know, Remus is not the kind of student to disobey the rules." Lucius snorted with laughter before he could stop himself. "He is also quite easily influenced."

"I would _never_ hurt him." Said Lucius firmly.

Before Dumbledore could say anything else, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

Remus soon appeared in the room, and as soon as he saw Lucius there, his brown eyes widened. "Oh shit…" He cowered back when he saw McGonagall glare at him.

"Sit down, Remus." Ordered Dumbledore. Remus did so cautiously. "Now, do you know why you're here?"

Remus chewed his bottom lip nervously, "I-I think so…" He glanced at Lucius and saw his boyfriend looking straight ahead of him. _Oh shit…fuck…piss…we're in trouble…_

Dumbledore nodded, "How long have you been in a relationship with Lucius?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably under the Headmaster's scrutinising gaze. "Um…since the beginning of my fifth year…" He was nervous as hell, and the fact that Lucius seemed to be ignoring him didn't help.

Dumbledore gazed at him in thought, "And is this under your own will?"

__

"Yes!" Remus scowled at the Headmaster. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could understand that they'd be disapproving of the relationship but actually suggesting that Lucius was forcing him? They had to be mad!

Dumbledore sighed; it was obvious he didn't believe either of them. "Are you happy?"

Remus stared at him in disbelief, "I was until I got in here and found you accusing my boyfriend of forcing me into a relationship with him!" He snapped angrily.

McGonagall looked shocked at Remus' outburst, Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow while Lucius tried not to laugh.

Remus crossed his arms and continued scowling at the Headmaster, not caring how impolite he seemed.

"Do you two realise the penalties of a student/teacher relationship?" Asked McGonagall seriously.

Lucius nodded, "Yes."

Remus continued scowling, "I'm eighteen, it's fully consensual _and_ my mum knows. So what's your problem?" When Remus had gone home for his father's funeral, he had eventually told his mother about him and Lucius and she had said, '_as long as he was happy, she didn't mind that her only son was gay and in love with a Malfoy'._

"Our problem, is the fact that it is _illegal."_ Replied McGonagall, she did genuinely like both Remus and Lucius, she didn't want to see them getting kicked out of school because of this.

Remus sniffed, "So you're telling me that you're more worried about us having a shag late at night than you are about the Slytherins becoming Death Eaters?" _If they say 'yes', I'm leaving… Why isn't Luce saying anything? He's the one that came to my dorm and stayed the night…_

Lucius glanced at Remus and then back to Dumbledore, "He's got a point."

Dumbledore sighed, "Lucius, will you leave us please?"

Lucius nodded reluctantly and got up, he ruffled Remus' hair before leaving the office.

Lucius headed back to his Quarters, _I hope they don't expel him, not now, the N.E.W.Ts are so close! They better understand, I mean, he's legally old enough to make a decision like this, it's a consensual relationship and apparently his mother condones it. Its not like there's a risk of getting him pregnant or anything, he's a guy and we love each other… Perhaps I should have said that to them before I left…_

He went into his Quarters and fell down on the couch and put his face in his hands. "I need to get drunk…"

****

………

"If you suspected him of being a Death Eater why the hell did you hire him?!" Exclaimed Remus, it was annoying him to no end that Dumbledore and McGonagall were being so irrational about this and now they were accusing Lucius of following in his family footsteps.

__

"That is none of your business." Snapped McGonagall, she wouldn't stand for students shouting.

"He's my boyfriend! It _is_ my business!"

Dumbledore still as calm as ever spoke again. "Remus, you could be expelled for this."

Remus kept his scowl up. "I don't care, I'm not breaking up with him because _you_ have a problem with it. Even my friends don't have a problem with it and they used to hate Lucius." He was trying to stick to his resolution of not being pushed around anymore.

"The School Governors are the ones that would have the problem."

"Yeah, if you tell them." Replied Remus; he bit his bottom lip. "I'm not asking for much, I just want to be with him. Surely you've been in love at least once, then you'd know how I feel… He accepts me for who and _what_ I am and that means everything to me." _I wonder if they'll give in if I cry?_ "I'm begging you, please don't pull us apart…I need him…"

****

………

Lucius had fallen asleep on the couch in his Quarters a little while ago, but he was rudely awoken by a loud hammering at his door.

"Ah!" Lucius jumped when he heard the knocking and fell off the couch. "Ow…" He got up off the floor and went to the door, he opened ready to hex the person that was on the other side, before he could reach for his wand he saw Remus leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face. "They didn't expel you?"

Remus continued smiling and shook his head; "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Lucius let him in and closed the door. "What did they say to you?"

"Well…" Remus sat down on the arm of the couch. "After kindly telling me I'm an idiot for making such a stupid decision and blatantly accusing you of being a Death Eater, I gave them a sob story and cried."

Lucius smirked; _Trust Remus to do that, he sure does know how to use the guilt trip. _"And?"

Remus grinned, _"And_ they've decided to give us a chance, as long as it doesn't disrupt your teaching and my learning."

"It hasn't."

Remus shrugged, "They also said I didn't have to stay in my dorm if I didn't want to, and if you're fine with sharing your bed…_every night."_ He had the puppy eyes because he knew Lucius couldn't resist them.

Lucius put a hand under Remus' chin and tilted his head up, "I think I could live with that." He kissed Remus lightly on the lips. "When are you moving in?"

"When I can be bothered."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Lazy brat." He gave Remus a push and the werewolf fell back onto the couch, his legs still hanging over the arm.

"Hey…" Grumbled Remus, but he didn't make any effort to move.

**__**

………

Remus had decided to take his stuff to Lucius' Quarters the next day because he spent most of the rest of that day in Lucius' arms on the couch.

Remus nuzzled Lucius' neck with his head, "I was wondering…if so many people already know about us, is there any point in keeping it secret anymore?"

Lucius continued tracing patterns on Remus' stomach with his fingers as he thought, "I suppose not… I just didn't want it to get back to my family, that's all."

"If he knew you were in danger, Dumbledore might let you stay here." Said Remus moving slightly so he could see Lucius' handsome face.

Lucius smiled a little, "I'm more worried about them hurting _you._ Believe me, they would _try_ if they knew." He trailed a hand up and down one of Remus' sides.

"It's worrying, but I don't care who knows anymore." Replied Remus honestly; "I would shout it out from the rooftop if I wasn't shy."

Lucius smirked, "I'd hardly say you're shy, you did shout at Albus Dumbledore, remember?"

Remus shrugged, "True…" He thought for a moment. "The other week, what was it that made you want to break it off so suddenly?"

Lucius sighed, "I got a note that morning from someone saying that they knew about us, and basically that they would let the whole school know about us if I didn't treat the Gryffindors better."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, "Someone from my House?"

"Someone from your dorm."

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Sirius and James would neve-" He saw Lucius shaking his head. "…Peter?"

Lucius nodded, "Dear, weedy little Pettigrew. I personally didn't think he had it in him to threaten a _supposed _Death Eater, but apparently I was wrong."

Remus blinked a couple of times, "That little bastard…I'll kill him."

"Don't be too drastic." Said Lucius making sure he had a firm hold of Remus in case he did try and commit a murder.

Remus frowned, "You know, I've been putting it off for a couple of years but I think Moony deserves to eat that rat."

Lucius snorted, "Perhaps Padfoot would join in."

Lucius knew of the Marauder Animagi, it was one of the many things Remus had told him during his fifth year when they were getting to know each other.

Remus spoke again as Lucius started kissing his neck, "Mm…how would we tell everyone?"

Lucius trailed a path of kisses up Remus' neck and to his ear, which he nibbled on momentarily. "Public display of affection perhaps?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Or alternatively whoever that is could find out and spread the gossip." Said Lucius pulling his mouth away from Remus' ear.

Remus nodded and reluctantly let Lucius get up, once his boyfriend was up, Remus settled back into the warm space Lucius had left.

Lucius went over to the door and opened it; his heart sank when he saw some Slytherins out in the corridor. These certain seventh year Slytherins happened to come to his Quarters quite often, the whole lot of them were ready to be Deatheaters and they thought he was just as evil as they were. "What do you want?" He almost forcefully pushed out of the way as they all barged in uninvited. "Of course, come in, make yourselves at home." Said Lucius sarcastically. He closed the door and turned to them to see them all staring at Remus in shock.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Questioned Snape glaring at the Gryffindor.

Remus quirked his eyebrows, "Sleeping with your favourite teacher, what are _you_ doing here?" There was no sign of worry or hesitance anywhere much to Lucius' amusement.

****

………

Lucius fell down on the bed and pulled Remus down on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Job well done, I say."

Remus grinned, "I reckon they'll probably announce it at breakfast tomorrow."

"That is, if they've gotten over the shock of hearing some sordid details about our relationship." Replied Lucius pointedly.

Remus had the decency to blush now, "Hey, they asked for it."

Lucius waggled his eyebrows; "Although I didn't mind hearing them…" He moved one hand up under Remus' shirt and stroked his back.

"And I didn't mind remembering them…" Remus trailed off as Lucius kissed him deeply. Remus moaned quietly and forgot all about their conversation.

**__**

…………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Not quite how I planned it, but who cares? How was it?

****

Next Chapter: Will the other students treat Remus differently now they know about him and Lucius? And a _Slytherin vs. Gryffindor_ Quidditch match, what do the Slytherins have up their sleeves?


	7. Quidditch

****

The Malfoy/Lupin Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little.

****

MooseDeEvita: Thanks for reviewing! I like your name, by the way.

****

Danielle: Hehe, glad you still like it!

****

im no muggle: Yup, Remus has finally learnt to stand up for himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 7:_ Quidditch_

It was early April and some students were already studying for their exams, students like Remus Lupin for instance.

Remus was currently curled up in an armchair in Lucius' quarters reading one of his potions textbooks, it was his worst subject so he had to study harder for it. And good potion skills were a requirement for Wizarding medical school, which is where he wanted to go. He was alone in the Quarters because Lucius was at a staff meeting; he was also trying to get a little more studying in before Quidditch Practise after dinner. The Gryffindors had booked the pitch between _7-9pm,_ while the Slytherins were practising before dinner before their match on Saturday.

Remus' peace and quiet was soon interrupted when Lucius came into the quarters brooding. "I fucking hate children!"

Remus looked up at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised, "No children for us in the future then?"

Lucius just stared at him for a moment and the blew him off, "Shut up."

Remus raised his other eyebrow, "What's gotten you so upset?"

Lucius fell down on the couch and hugged a cushion, "Don't worry…teacher stuff…"

Remus shrugged, "Okay…" He turned back to his book.

Lucius shifted so he could see Remus, "What have you been doing all afternoon?"

"Reading."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, a text book?"

"Mmhmm."

Lucius rolled his eyes and got up, he was well aware of Remus' problem of _over_ studying. He pulled the book out of Remus' hands and then he pulled the young werewolf up with some protest. "You'll have plenty of time to study nearer to your exams."

"But I suck at potions," replied Remus frowning. "I need to study that if I want to go to medical school."

"I can teach you," Lucius kissed him lightly on the lips. "I graduated top of my class in that."

"Are you sure?" asked Remus hopefully.

Lucius nodded, "Yeah, course I'm sure." He kissed Remus again, his arms slipping around the teenager's slim waist. "Surely you could be doing more interesting things for the afternoon."

Remus raised an eyebrow; "It seems you have something in mind."

"Naturally."

Within no time at all, Remus found himself underneath Lucius on their bed, completely naked.

……

"Sorry I'm late!" said Remus as he ran into the changing rooms at the Quidditch Pitch, he had spent all afternoon in bed with Lucius and they had both missed dinner. And now Remus was going to have to be on the receiving end of James' wrath.

James raised an eyebrow, "Where have you been?" His voice was definitely annoyed.

Remus hesitated, but another one of the team members spoke up.

"Sucking up to the teachers for better grades, hm?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "At least I don't try giving them my autograph for a good grade, and I can get them perfectly well on my own without having to shag a teacher. Do you have that through your thick head now, Lockhart?" He was so annoyed, he had been hearing these comments for days now and most of them were from the students in his own House, not the Slytherins like you would expect. In fact, the Slytherins seemed too afraid to make any comments to him because of Lucius; they were all under the impression he was a Death Eater.

James stepped in before anymore arguments could start, "Okay, let's get out on the pitch and practise."

Before he managed to leave the changing rooms after everyone else Remus felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" questioned James; there was annoyance and concern in his eyes. "And why were you late?"

__

"Nothing is wrong with me," replied Remus narrowing his eyes slightly. "And as for me being late, I happen to have more important things on my mind than Quidditch okay, James? I don't care if we win or lose, I just play for fun."

Sirius, who hadn't left yet laughed at the expression on James' face, "I've been waiting for someone other than me to say that to him."

Remus stared James down, managing to be intimidating even though he was smaller. "And if that teasing continues, don't expect me to turn up on Saturday." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the changing rooms.

Sirius took James' arm gently, "Come on, you're not going to get any practise in if you stand there like a stunned mullet."

James sighed, "I know…but still, I'm not used to him being like that."

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever, let's go." He looked behind him. "James, are you coming?"

"Yeah…" James sighed again and followed his boyfriend out of the changing rooms. The rest of his team were already in the air swooping backwards and forwards across the pitch.

The practise went quite well, Remus caught the snitch about a dozen times in the first ten minutes, it was just too easy for him. Then they had a mini match against Ravenclaw who said they'd help with the practise, and Gryffindor won that match.

……

Remus wandered slowly down a corridor with his broom on his way back from Quidditch practise, he had heard a few more jibes from the other team members about 'how he must sleep with the Professors to get a good mark'.

__

"Lupin!"

Remus stopped and turned around to see none other than Severus Snape rushing towards him. "What?"

Snape skidded to a halt in front of him panting; "I need to talk to you."

Remus raised an eyebrow suspiciously and folded his arms, broom still in hand, "Why?"

Snape caught his breath, "The match on Saturday…the Slytherin team are going to try and kill you."

"What?" Remus wasn't entirely convinced by this, he knew Snape wasn't as bad as the other Slytherins but he had a hard time believing that he wanted to warn him about the other Slytherins.

"You have to believe me," continued Snape hopefully. "They're all trying to become Death Eaters, and they'll get initiated sooner if they make a kill…that and you're dating one of Voldemort's hopeful Death Eaters."

Remus considered Snape suspiciously for a moment or two, "Say I believed you and didn't go to the match, I mean, they'd kill me some other way won't they?"

"Well, yes…" Snape nodded. "You have to believe me."

Remus bit his bottom lip lightly, "Why do you care so much?"

Snape hesitated, "…Truthfully?" Remus nodded so he dragged the werewolf into an empty classroom and closed the door. "Look…as hard as this is for me to say, I don't hate you. I hate your friends but I don't hate you." Remus raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to see you getting hurt over something you couldn't help…liking falling for Lucius."

……

"But…what if he was right?" Questioned Remus again. "I mean, I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die," replied Lucius, he had been saying this every five or so minutes for about the last hour. "I know these people, they're trying to scare you and they are _obviously_ doing a very good job of it."

Remus sighed and sat back down on the couch, he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "But they _might_ hurt me…"

"Remus," Remus looked to his boyfriend doe eyed. Lucius sighed, "Will it make you feel better if I put the fear of god into them before the match?" Remus nodded. "Okay then. That's sorted."

"Still doesn't stop me from feeling scared though," said Remus biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Come here," Lucius put his book down and held an arm out to Remus. His boyfriend got up and went over to him. He pulled Remus down onto his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You will be _fine._ I promise."

Remus relaxed into Lucius' arms and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder; "I'm still scared though. Its not everyday I get death threats and I'm a werewolf."

Lucius gently ran a hand up and down Remus' back and rested his chin on top of Remus' head. "No one's used to getting death threats when they come from a good family."

Remus nuzzled Lucius' neck; he understood what his boyfriend was saying without him actually saying it. "I love you."

Lucius smiled, "I love you, too."

………

__

"And James Potter scores another goal for Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw parts of the Quidditch Pitch cheered loudly as James took their points up once again.

__

"Seventy – forty to Gryffindor!"

Lucius, from his place in one of the teachers' stands, tried to look as annoyed as he could about Slytherin's obvious loss but in all honesty he couldn't care less. He was following Remus with his eyes, though he was certain he had scared the Slytherins enough so that they wouldn't hurt the young werewolf he was still a little unsure. He really didn't want his boyfriend to get hurt.

__

"Remus Lupin appears to have seen the snitch! …The race is on…I can't see them anymore they appear to have gone down the side of the pitch!"

Everyone was trying to look over the sides of their stands to see the two Seekers chase after the snitch. A blur of red and green suddenly shot back up above the pitch and the Seekers were still chasing after the little golden ball.

__

"What's this? There's a rogue bludger out there!"

Lucius followed the bludger with nervous grey eyes; he became very worried when he saw where it was heading.

__

"Its heading straight for Lupin!"

…

Remus only just heard the warning about the bludger as he caught the snitch, but it was too late.

…

Lucius was clutching the edge of the wooden seat he was on as he saw the bludger hit Remus right in the head. "Shit!" He got up and ran down the steps of the stand and to the pitch. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were following.

…

Remus was extremely shocked when he felt the bludger hit him in the head, at first he had no reaction but then he just fell off his broom.

…

James and Sirius both started chasing after Remus' unconscious form as their friend fell off his broom. But they were too late; Sirius nearly crashed into James as his boyfriend stopped mid flight when Remus hit the ground.

"Oh no…"

They watched in shock as Lucius, Dumbledore and McGonagall ran out across the pitch now closely followed by Madame Pomfrey.

………

"Will he wake up?" questioned Lucius about two hours later. He had been told what injuries Remus had suffered from his collision with the bludger and his big fall and it wasn't pretty.

Poppy frowned, "He should-"

__

"Should?" repeated Lucius in worry. "You mean he might not?! Can't you do anything?!"

"Lucius, calm down," said Albus as he re-entered the Infirmary followed by two very concerned raven-haired boys. "I have informed Remus' mother of what has happened. Now, do any of you know how this happened?"

"It was the Slytherins,"growled Sirius, "I know it was."

McGonagall sighed, "That is enough Black. You have been blaming them since it happened."

"He's right," said Lucius as he sat down in a chair beside Remus' bed. He noticed he had everyone's attention, mainly because he had agreed with Sirius Black. "…Snape warned him about their plan last night and I told him not to believe it."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" exclaimed James irritably.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor Captain and Head Boy, "Have you ever known them to follow through on a plan?" Sirius and James both shook their heads. "Exactly. I thought they were bluffing to scare him, they made pretty good on the 'scaring' part."

Dumbledore nodded in thought, "Do you have any idea which Slytherins in particular did this?"

Lucius shook his head, "No, but it wasn't Snape."

****

TBC…

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Long time no update, right?

****

Next Chapter: Two weeks later. Remus finally wakes up with one of his many injuries still causing agony… _What else would you, the reviewers, like to see happen?_


End file.
